


Blurred Lines

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, possibly Harry/Draco, possibly Harry/Teddy/Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has needs. Teddy has kinks. Draco is totally good with helping him out with those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas 2015 for elfflame's prompt!

Teddy stood across from Draco's desk, biting his lip. "Please. I need it."

His hair flashed from pink to burgundy and back again with his pulse, a sure sign. The boy was practically in heat.

"Twice in one day. Seeing him this evening, then?" 

Draco stood and unbuckled his belt, rounding the side of the desk slowly as Teddy licked his lips. He shuddered before Draco even laid a hand on him. So precious.

"Family dinner, isn't it? First time you'll have seen him this season? Hmm?"

Teddy whimpered.

Draco stepped up behind him, slid an appreciative hand down the side of his long neck. "Bend over." He yanked Teddy's trousers and pants down with one hand and pressed into the middle of his back with the other until he was in position. Draco pulled his cock out and ran it over Teddy's still-slick crease.

"I don't need to prep you, do I? You want to feel me while you're sitting there with him, yes?"

A second whimper. The shuffled widening of his feet. Draco smirked.

"Yes, I know what you want." Draco lined himself up and drove inside Teddy's arse, delighting in his yelp of a moan.

Draco wasted no time, thrusting hard, grasping Teddy's hips. Teddy's hands scrabbled for purchase on Draco's desk.

"Going to see your daddy tonight, hmm?" Merlin, his arse was snug and wet, and the pleasure of it shot through Draco's legs and up into his chest.

"Y-yes."

"Yes, and you're going to want to suck Daddy's cock, aren't you?"

A whine. "Mm-hm."

Draco went harder, the ancient, heavy desk groaning under the force.

Draco stroked a hand up Teddy's back, under his shirt, his hard muscles jumping under Draco's fingers. "You love your Daddy's cock."

"Y-yes."

"Say it."

"Oh Merlin… I lo- I love my D-daddy's cock."

A frisson of delectable heat rode Draco's spine. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined it: Teddy on his knees for the great Harry Potter. Teddy's sweet, plump mouth opening for it, the girth of it choking him and Teddy loving it.

"Would your like your daddy's big cock up your arse, too?"

Unintelligible response. No matter. 

"You want your daddy to fuck you, sweetheart?"

At that, Teddy groaned loud and long, coming against the side of the desk.

"Say it." Draco hauled him back onto his cock violently.

"I want my daddy to f-fuck me! I n-need Daddy's cock." He laid his cheek on Draco's desk so sweetly then and closed his eyes, and Draco's chest ached. "Need my daddy's cock. Need your cock. Please… Please, Daddy…"

At the blurring of those lines, Draco threw back his head and came, long, juddering pulses deep inside him. "Teddy…" he whispered. "Sweet Merlin, Teddy."

"Daddy…" Teddy whispered one last time.

Spent and lightheaded, Draco pulled out of him. He stroked shaking hands over Teddy's pert, round bum, his thumbs nearing the reddened hole. He marvelled at the pretty sight of his own come dribbling out of the boy's arse and down his bollocks. He patted Teddy's arse. "That's a good boy."

Reluctantly, his hands fell away, and Draco righted his trousers, buckling his belt again.

 

 

An hour later, he was back at his desk, working the Arithmancy for his newest client when his Floo dinged, flared green, and a familiar face came through. Draco's heart had already sped at the chime and now thundered through his whole body, but he kept his expression one of poised unconcern.

"Potter."

"So? Did you do it?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at his calculations. "Twice."

Harry chuckled. "Well, I suppose that ought to keep him through dinner. Which I assume you'll be missing?"

Draco tended to treat holiday dinners at the Weasley's like an invitation to get kicked in the head by a Hippogriff. "Doubtless."

"Will we see you after?" The note of hope in Potter's voice was, Draco had to admit, just slightly thrilling.

Draco sighed. "Perhaps." But when he raised his gaze to meet Potter's, Draco felt his resolve weaken to nearly nothing. "Probably."

Potter leered at him, all fiery warmth. "See you later then, Draco."

Draco picked up his quill and went back to work. "See you later then, Harry."

With that, Potter disappeared again and Draco's Floo went cold. Draco fiddled with his quill, gaze dropping to a crumpled parchment at the corner of his desk that he'd missed when he'd straightened up. The fresh memory of Teddy's whimper assailed him unbidden. Draco smiled and left the parchment right where it sat.


End file.
